Websites, such as those accessible via the Internet, intranets, and/or other computer networks, often provide commenting systems by which users may review comments left by other users and/or may add comments which are reviewable by other users. Typically, such commenting systems comprise a commenting user interface in an area defined by a webpage provided by the website. Comments received on a webpage are commonly managed by a commenting system specifically provided by the webpage (e.g. by providing a commenting system on the server hosting the webpage or by expressly incorporating a commenting system provided by a remote server).
A consequence of such commenting systems is that each website may provide a different commenting system, requiring users to learn multiple user interface conventions and potentially introducing multiple points of failure in the event of a malfunction of one or more hosting computer systems. Further, since each website must take explicit action on each webpage to provide a commenting system on that webpage, certain websites, and/or certain webpages within a website, may not provide commenting systems at all.
Accordingly, there is a general desire to provide improved commenting systems on a computer network and/or commenting systems which ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies discussed above and/or other deficiencies.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.